The Rainbow's End
by Neko Oni
Summary: kai/rei Rei's life is on a downward spiral. he feels frustrated and trapped. kai is his only happiness he has. one shot


*sighs * this was originally written at 6 am.  *sighs again* you know, most of my really angsty stuff seems to be written at odd hours of the morning, usually after a …not so lovely…day  -.-  

SUMMARY:  Rei's life is on a downward spiral. His family takes advantage of him, using him.  he feels frustrated and trapped. And it's Kai who gives him hope.

WARNINGS: shounen-ai hints. boi x boi. kai x rei.  excessive use of language

&&&&&&&&&

THE RAINBOW'S END

It was three in the morning.  Rain pinged relentlessly off of the windows, running down it in never-ending rivulets.  The only light on in the entire, immaculate street with its neat, trimmed hedges and lawns came from the smallest house, Number Seven, Privet Drive. (yes, i stole that from harry potter.  I can't help it; I love that book)

Rei Kon rocked the baby in his arms, trying to soothe the fussy infant back to sleep.  he yawned, ready to collapse on his feet, then suddenly winced in pain as he stretched his jaw too far, pain flaring through the swollen, massive purple, black, and blue bruise covering his entire cheek and working its way upward.  The bruise he'd gotten from his stepfather, who hadn't been up once with the baby at all.

It would've been a different story if it was his own child he held, but Rei was just a sixteen year old virgin.  He'd never even had a boyfriend before.  Yet, here he was, for the fourth sleepless night in a row, while his mother lay on the couch in pain from her C-section, and that lazy, controlling, manipulative pig he was forced to call father snored loudly in the bedroom.

Rei sighed and felt tears well in his beautiful golden eyes.  He wanted a break; he couldn't deal with the squirming, squealing newborn anymore.  Day and night.  Night and day. Never a break in between.  An infant on top of caring for his three year old brother, his mother, and doing all of the housework.

Yet, the soft nekojin never said a word of complaint.  He bit his tongue, holding it all inside, where it tore his heart apart.  He never said anything because when he did, it was all thrown back in his face, and he was accused of being ungrateful and lazy.  Such a bad child he was.  Case in point; the dark bruise on his face. And that wasn't the first one he'd ever received.

Rei tried so hard to please them, to make them happy, but his mother was beyond exhausted, and nothing he did was ever good enough to please that selfish boar his mother had married when he was only twelve.  The man who wasn't his real father; the man who never left him alone; the man he hated with every fiber of his being.

Yes, according to his stepfather, he never did enough, even when he was bone-tired and ready to drop on his feet.  And there was always something wrong with what 'little' he did. According to the stepdick, as he liked to call him, he was always screwing something up.  Rei bit back a whimper and rocked the child a bit more.  

For a brief, desperate instant, he wished his real father, whom he'd never met in his life, would magically appear and save him from this misery.  But, no, that man had never been there before for him, so why would he now?  Rei didn't even know his name, or what he looked like.  He knew nothing of him.

No one.  Rei Kon had no one that cared about him, no one to tell his pain to.   There was  no one to hear the hollow cries of his torn heart.  That wasn't exactly true; there was one who managed to comfort the neko a tiny bit.........

The sound of a roaring motorcycle ripped through the quiet night, and Rei rushed to the window in time to glimpse a hard, muscled, blue haired boy whiz by.  Kai Hiwatari, the only person Rei held dear in his heart.  But the cold boy didn't even know he existed.

He couldn't hold the tears back any longer; they trickled down his cheeks in never ending streams, much as the rain had done earlier on the windows.  It hurt, knowing that the one you loved didn't feel the same.  Kai ran with a much different crowd than Rei. Yet Rei was drawn to the Russian boy who'd come to England after killing his own abusive stepfather.

Rei wished he could  kill his stepdick, too.  But he didn't have the guts; he was too soft and weak, unlike Kai.  Kai was his total opposite, and maybe that was why the young Chinese identified with him.  Deep down, he wanted to be like Kai and tell his family to go fuck off.  But he wasn't that strong; he needed someone to save him.  And he'd attached his hopes to Kai Hiwatari, the only person he could relate to, the only person who'd been in the same boat as him.

Rei sighed again, half smiling that the baby was asleep as he lay her down in the basinet, then glanced back out the window.  Kai had long been gone; the sun was now creeping over the horizon.  It had to be at least six in the morning.  Then, out of the corner of his weary, dull golden eye, he spied a fain rainbow beginning to form.

Rainbows......his only friend, Mao, who'd committed suicide last year, had once told him when she found him cutting himself one day, that the only thing that gave her hope was the rainbow.  

"After the rain stops, the sun shines, and rainbows come out.  And the end of every rainbow, there is happiness."  She'd said.  "One day, I'm going to catch me a rainbow.  Come, catch one with me, Rei."  But Mao never found her rainbow.

And neither would he.  Or....perhaps....looking down the road to Number One, Privet Drive, where Kai lived with his grumpy grandfather, perhaps he had.  Then Mao had been wrong; happiness didn't lie at the end of every rainbow.  But it was nice to dream.

owari


End file.
